Frankenstein's Creation: The Sins of Hans
by Pyrobes
Summary: For English Class, Alternate Ending. Contains Monster Viewpoint, murder and rape.


Author's Note: I do not own Frankenstein, his monster, or any other characters from Frankenstein. This entire alternate ending is my own creation and my own original writting. This work is a might graphic, so don't read on if you might have a problem with that.

Frankenstein's Creation:

The Sins of Hans

March 2, 2004

He looked at me through heavy lids and streaming red eyes over the ruin that was to be his mate. Through panting brought on by my enraged destruction, I waited for the savage retribution of the monster before me. He was nothing more than a beast, and a perversion of nature; savagery was the only response he could know.

My calming breath and heart eventually awakened me to the passing time. Ten minutes had passed without a motion from either of us, besides my ragged breathing and the liquid flowing freely from the Monster's eyes. Could it be? Were those bloody streaks the marks of tears down his blood-spattered face? In shock, I gasped slightly and the darkened liquid beads on my beard and mustache flavored my epiphany. Gagging on the coppery taste that flooded my mouth, I bent over and coughed up red speckled sickly phlegm. Revolted by the viscous mass rejected by my lungs, I banished the reminder of my illness from my mind. I looked for my monster, knowing I had to say something to this creature that I had so completely failed, but my plans were foiled; he was gone. Silently, I wished a blessing on Adam, as I finally christened him, and hoped he fared better with the rest of humanity.

Months passed without any sign of Adam, and I resolved myself to my inability to repair the damage I had done to him. Yet, even from the depths of my despair, I considered the future. I had delayed my marriage to Elizabeth for endless months from fear of the damage the Monster might do to me. Now, knowing he was not the monster I had assumed, I finally gave Elizabeth permission to plan our marriage. Tomorrow I will become a married man, wed to the woman I have always loved.

I had watched for months as this monster of a creator had planned his own happiness. How dare he, after he had ripped to pieces my own chance at happiness so cruelly and violently! I was not sure how I could properly **punish** him for his transgressions, but one thing was clear. This _being_, despite belonging to the favored world of man, did not deserve to survive any longer. Human or not, he was never humane or rational. To think, my own creation was just a hideous mistake, an accident brought on by his obsessive desire to play God. No longer would this man skip and play through his world. I will bring an end to all that, first for the creator, then for his miserable misbegotten creation.

I quietly watched as he left his room. Dressed in a black suit and high spirits, he hummed a few bars as he closed the door. _Dum, dum dee dum._ I waited for his footsteps to fade, the front door to close, and Victor to enter the carriage in fount of the house, before I forced the window open and hid beneath the bed. Holding the knife I had stolen from a butcher two streets down, I settled in to wait.

Darkness fell, and finally the sounds of a stopping carriage, and the opening door signaled my doomed creator's return. He was not alone. Laughing and an odd thumping accompanied his passage to the bedroom. Opening the door, he hesitated before entering. Had he noticed something wrong?

"Victor, watch out this time, no more knocking my feet into walls, please."

"I am sorry, my love, I'll just have to make it up to you"

He had brought his female with him, but I didn't care, all that was left for me was his demise. I waited silently through the bouncing, laughing and then the grunts and eventual scream. At last, they were quiet, and exhausted. Quickly, I aimed for the lower hanging lump, and stabbed. The slick wet sound was ample reward for my wait, and I hesitated just long enough for a crimson flow to pool around the knife and drip down onto my face. For a moment, I contemplated the warmth of this cleansing rain, but my peace was quickly shattered by a feminine scream.

Leaping from my hiding place, I jumped into the bed and the screaming, writhing mass in it. Covering her mouth with my hand, I stared down at the girl straddled between my legs. Naked and white, she was angelic in beauty. Stunned, I watched her thrash against my weight as blood from Victor's body pooled around her flesh. Noticing one streak of blood down her cheek, I couldn't resist. Bending over her increasingly desperate form, I carefully cleaned her soft cheek with my tongue. Shocked she paused a second in her struggles before commencing to beat my chest with her free fists. Realizing my error, I grabbed both with one hand and pinned them above her head, thus revealing previously hidden assets. All my remaining control shattered as my senses were assaulted with the sight, sound, and feel of her bucking body against me. Right next to the cooling body and soaked in his blood, I took the bride of my creator, his happiness, and made her my own.

As predawn lightened the sky, I surveyed the remains of the night's actions. The girl, still pinned beneath me, was finally asleep due to sheer mental and physical exhaustion. No longer the pristine angel, she was amply smeared with blood and marked with tear and sweat tracks. Her hair, once a soft cloud around her face, hung limp and matted. Beside us lay the cold dead form of her husband, my creator. Silently, I laughed when I realized the allusions to Oedipus. Here I was, the murderer of my 'father' still atop my father's wife, my 'mother'! Nonetheless, I was faced with the consequences of my actions. 'Mother' would need time to recover from the hardship of last night, but I knew I would never let her go. Last night I made her **mine** and now she was mine forever! I wracked my brain for some solution, and at last I had it. I would take her away from this world, the world that had so forcefully rejected me, and we would create ourselves a haven, free from any man's interference. Pleased with my solution, I removed myself from her sleeping form. As my weight was relieved from her body she moaned softly, and I realized she would probably be in a great deal of pain when she awoke. Regretting the abuse her body had taken from mine, I searched for medicines as I packed clothing and supplies that we would need. Before the sun was up, I collected all the supplies and carefully cradled her in my arms. I stepped out the window, and walked away from my past into a seemingly pleasant future.

I waited for the Hans to return to our home. It was not much, just an ice cave somewhere in the middle of nowhere, but I didn't care so much anymore. When I had first discovered myself here, I was terrified and tried to escape almost immediately. Getting outside was easy enough, but once there I was bewildered. This lone cave was on the middle of an ice plain. I couldn't distinguish a single feature anywhere, much less a landmark I could recognize. After that, I lost hope. I'm not sure how I survived those first few black weeks, but eventually one thing emerged from the blackness. This Monster who had killed Victor and… hurt me that night, he was no monster. Every day he coaxed me to get up and keep going. He fed me, cared for my bruises, and kept me warm and safe no matter how alone and isolated I felt. After a time, I looked beyond myself and discovered something unexpected. This Monster cared a great deal for me; any pain of mine was a pain of his; my refusal to eat or look at him was like a knife in his heart. Moreover, every time I called him Monster, he flinched like I had slapped him. When I realized this, I could do it no longer. So I gave him a name; he became Hans.

The light and joy in his eyes when I told him was unreal, it was like he had never been loved, never been cared for; it broke my heart even as his joy warmed it. From that day, I stopped treating him as the monster. He was not a monster; he was a man like any other. I considered sometimes asking him about his life before this, but to even mention the past dimmed the light in his eyes. I don't bother anymore; it doesn't matter, anyway.

I've planned something special tonight, a gift that I know he desires. Now, I wait for him to return from foraging for food and wood. I don't know where he finds it on this ice plain, but I don't question it. Keeping Hans happy is the most important thing in my life; I never want to see him harmed again. That is my greatest wish in life.

Six months have passed since I brought Elizabeth to this place. We live happily now, caring for each other like a proper family. The joy is so intense sometimes I think I will burst. To be cared for, like she cares for me, my god, I can't even express my feelings they are so intense. She invited me back into her bed a few months ago, and made the joy complete ecstasy. I have noticed recently the rounding of her stomach, but I don't believe it is the result of overeating. I think we will be a true family, nothing will stop us now. No one even knows where we are, and with Victor gone, no one even knows I exist. I will ask her tonight about a child. She should know better then I, for she is a women and they know these things.

Victor murdered in his wedding bed, the bride gone, what was I to think? I couldn't believe that Elizabeth would kill Victor, which leaves me with only one assumption. Someone murdered one beloved friend and kidnapped the other. Who could this be, I haven't the first clue. I suspect it has something to do with Victor's incessant paranoia while he was sick, his preoccupation after, and his hesitation to marry Elizabeth. Obviously Victor knew something, and now he is dead. I must find the monster that would commit such deeds! Otherwise I do not deserve to be called friend.

I searched the bedroom where Victor was killed, and discovered a knife beneath the bed where the body had lain, and a clean cut through the bed. Clearly, someone had stabbed Victor from beneath the bed. On the other side of the bed, I noticed many streaks in the blood, clearly indicating a struggle. The rest of the room was carefully and thoroughly ransacked for anything useful, including medication; perhaps Elizabeth was harmed while being restrained. But why would anyone kidnap Elizabeth? The only reason I can think of would be a deep obsession either with Elizabeth, or becoming Victor. Either way, the monster who committed these deeds must have been deranged.

I found a pair of very large foot prints outside the bedroom window, and followed them as they headed toward the snowy plateaus. They led me to a large ice plain, and then disappeared. I was lost. The plain was huge. How would I ever discover where they went after this? At least I knew Elizabeth was still being carried, but that meant very little about the state she was in. After witnessing Victor's murder, could she even be sane? Either way, I worry every day that passes without my finding her.

Nine months to the day since Victor's murder and Elizabeth's disappearance, I catch sight of a large dark form moving quickly across the ice. Hopeful that this will be a clue at last I follow, at a discrete distance. I lose sight of the man at a point, but soon screams of agony lead me to an almost hidden cave in the ice. Quickly, I rush inside and find to my horror, Elizabeth in labor! I watch stunned as she gives one more ear breaking scream, and collapses. I never notice the Monster standing near a pot over a fire, but he notices me, for while I'm distracted he charges me with a yell and knocks me cold.

When I regain consciousness, I see the beast crouched over a white Elizabeth and a wrapped bundle. Enraged at the monstrosity I perceive before me, I pull out the gun from my pocket and aim it at the monsters heart. With a CRACK the gun discharges and the monster collapses next to the bundle. I stand stock still staring at the scene before me, before realizing the crying I hear is from the bundle. It is a baby, alive.

Through a haze of pain I watch the man I had heard Victor call Henry pick up my child. Obviously he believes the child is Victor's, and I can see why. The timing could have been either, but it never mattered to me anyhow. It's too late. Elizabeth is dead. I see Henry check that, he looks at me too, but I'm too close to dead for it to matter. He turns his back on us both and walks away.

Moments pass in pain and blackness, I can feel my existence fading and I wonder at last what will become of me? The periods of blackness lengthen and become more frequent. Eventually I am surrounded by black, unending, complete. Slowly a red glow forms and I see Victor once more, as I last saw him, bloody, pale, and with a hole through his right lung. He coughs surprisingly strongly for a dead man, and then addresses me. "Hello, Adam."

"Adam, I am not your Adam. I am Hans."

"Whatever name you go by, I am still your maker, and today is your Judgment Day. Your sins are many, and since by creating you I imparted part of my already sinful soul to you, you carry the weight of those as well. Yet, it is the worst of your sins which will pull you down the farthest in Hell. You murdered your own Creator; thereby you betrayed the strongest prohibition known to man. You will be punished in the ninth circle of Hell, in the mouth of Satan himself, for your betrayal."

"My God, My Creator, forgive me for my sins."

"I forgive you, but I cannot absolve you; I am no God. Goodbye Adam. I regret, now, the folly of my rejecting you, but you alone are responsible for your actions."


End file.
